pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting X'd
Is there an ad up here? Aw, crap, lets remove these ads people. Getting X'd, or Please Pass the Trouble, is a future episode in Season 34. It takes place in late 2024, just 16 days after Phineas and Isabella are married. One of the juciest episodes is up ahead!! =Note= Please note that this is not real, a mix, and this never happened, due to the end. Plot As the episode begins, a flashing warp with some of Phineas and Ferb's music over the years plays for 12 seconds, until you see Phineas and Isabella holding hands walking out of a restraunt, when Phineas was a little worried, we could all tell, as they drove home. Isabella asks whats wrong, and...warning, ahead is for people 14 or older. maybe. ok. ...Phineas said he was worried that they had a rather, excuse me, "fandoozled" marriage, basiclly "mate" or "the thing that leads to having babies". Isabella admitted she was worried too, and Im guessing you know what they did when they got in the house when no one was in the house. Perfect time, wasnt it? They went upstairs when suddenly Ferb and Emily came in, and they too went up stairs, so they had to call it off, and Ferb was asking what they were doing. "Sleeping...the good 'ZZZ' kind..." said Phineas, with a weird face. As it seems with the click on a remote, the time fast forwards to 2 AM in the morning, when Phineas and Isabella are wide awake, and they had nothing to do. For some apparent reason, it fast forwards again, leading up to 8 PM the same day. Isabella just got home from buying a....well, things that, well its unimportant. Anyways, when Isabella got home, Phineas wasnt there, and she heard soft breathing, and the sound of a TV. She went back outside, and she drove to Emily's house. And you will never beleive what she found there on the couch. Phineas and Emily were...you know, "mating". Isabella was shocked and stood there for 7 seconds, until Isabella said, "#@$% you"/ Yes, a little weird, but hey, they are grown up. They went home, and Phineas tried to explain. Phineas, without fandoxjskrizzling, it was killing him. The episode fast forward 7 days ahead, as Isabella and Phineas slowly start to break up, Isabella is trying to find a new man. She figures Ferb because she knew she had to marry one of the brothers (Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo). Isabella went to Ferb after Ferb broke up with Emily after theyre divorce, and we fast forward 7 hours. Its 8PM, and Isabella is sadly moving out to Ferb's after they had there date. Although still married, they were planned to divorce in 7 weeks. Phineas on the other hand, knew that Isabella was one in a billion, and knew he could not find another woman. He knew he had to try to win her back. The first thing he thought was 2 perfect songs. 1 for Plan A, another for Plan B. He immeaditly went to work, rehearsing all of his songs (he had 2 albums at the time). It then fast forwards to 4 weeks later, when Ferb and Isabella have a long talk about how love works. Before you knew it, they were kissing. It then turns to Phineas finishing the songs, now rehearsing. 1 week later, it was the perfect time, as isabella was sleeping in ferb's room. Phineas hit a rock on the window, and when she came out, Phineas started singing like never before. You telling lies thinking I can't see You can't cry 'cos you're laughing at me I'm down (I'm really down) I'm down (Down on the ground) I'm down (I'm really down) How can you laugh when you know I'm down (How can you laugh) When you know I'm down. Man buys ring woman throws it away Same old thing happens everyday I'm down (I'm really down) I'm down (Down on the ground) I'm down (I'm really down) How can you laugh when you know I'm down (How can you laugh) When you know I'm down. We're all alone and there's nobody else, You still moan: "Keep your hands to yourself!" I'm down (I'm really down) I'm down (Down on the ground) I'm down (I'm really down) How can you laugh when you know I'm down (How can you laugh) When you know I'm down. Don't you know that I'm down (I'm really down) Don't you know that I'm down (I'm really down) Down on the ground (I'm really down) Don't you know that I'm down (I'm really down) Down, down, down. Listen to the song he sang: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_t7Ud5bkJ8 Sadly, Isabella said "Shut up, Im sleeping. I dont love you anymore, and I dont think I ever will. There" Those probably just changed Phineas' life. But it wouldnt change his life if didnt let it happen. Plan B. All my little plans and schemes, lost like some forgotten dreams. Seems that all I really was doing was waitin' for you. Just like little girls and boys, playing with their little toys. Seems like all we really were doing was waitin' for love. Don't need to be alone, No need to be alone. It's real love, it's real, Yes it's real love, it's real. From this moment on I know, exactly where my life will go. Seems that all I really was doing was waitin' for love. Don't need to be afraid, No need to be afraid. It's real love, it's real, Yes it's real love, it's real. Thought I'd been in love before, but in my heart I wanted more. Seems like all I really was doing was waitin' for you. Don't to be alone, No need to be alone. It's real love, yeah it's real, It's real love, it's real, Yes, it's real love, it's real, It's real love, it's real, Yes it's real love, it's real, It's real love, it's real, Yes it's real love, it's real, It's real love, it's real, Yes it's real love.... Isabella, can you cancel our divorce? Its only love, and that is all. Isabella was softly crying, and agreed to mve in with him, but she had bad news. She had to break up with Ferb and it wouldnt be easy. Phineas said he had the perfect plan. Later at 8PM Ferb came into his home. And guess what Phineas and Isabella doing on the couch? Fandoozling. ferb immeadiatly broke up, and in the end, Isabella had 3 children. It returns to present day. Noted From the note--- The warp magically appears and a note comes up on the screen. Hi, I'm the creator. What do you think of the episode? Its not real. Heh heh heh...sorry. Thank you, Dan Songs *Did We Mention Perry? *I'm Down (Really) *Real Love and Cancel *Real Love Mystical *Apple (The Warp Songs) Note: Apple was made into a playlist in 2012 on Phineas and Ferb's account on Youtube. See Also That page with the Phineas and Ferb: A New Begginning I think... Category:Fanon Works Category:Future Events